


Lignées et branches

by malurette



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family, Fire Nation, Gen, One Shot, Politics, succession line
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Les monarques et ce qu'ils prévoient pour leur succession... et si le destin s'emmêle ?





	Lignées et branches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Si l'on brûlait tous les obstacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724159) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Lignées et branches  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>  **Personnages :** Azulon, Iroh, Lu Ten, Ozai, Zuko, Azula, Izumi  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de série + _Korra_  
>  **Thèmes :** "heirs" pour GenPrompt_bingo  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 675

Iroh, en tant que premier-né du Seigneur du Feu, fut élevé et éduqué pour faire la guerre, se couvrir de gloire, asseoir son pouvoir. 

Ozai, né sur le tard, était à peine une sécurité superflue, juste au cas où Azulon aurait pris bien trop longtemps à mourir et qu'Iroh lui-même ne soit plus de toute jeunesse au moment de lui succéder. S'il préférait y renoncer, la couronne passerait directement à son fils Lu Ten, dont la naissance avait rendu l'existence de son jeune oncle encore plus inutile. Le garçon grandit vite pour devenir un jeune homme solide et un bon soldat. 

Ozai n'avait de rôle à jouer que de très loin, comme pion pour conclure une alliance politique un de ces jours. Il était là pour décorer à la cour, et éventuellement, pour participer à la diplomatie. Il prit ce rôle très au sérieux et apprit pour ce faire tout ce qu'il pu de la politique et de la manipulation.   
Son union avec une lignée réputée pour sa légende produisit deux enfants. Son fils premier-né laissait à désirer quant aux promesses supposées par le sang de ses ancêtres ; sa fille cadette, en revanche, était le prodige qu'il espérait. Il la façonna donc à son idée et lui enseigna tout ce qu'il avait dû se battre pour apprendre. 

Azula n'était que la quatrième en ligne pour hériter du trône, mais Ozai nourrissait pour elle de grandes espérances. Et à travers elle, pour lui-même, car il était convaincu que la légitimité pour régner ne venait pas de d'un quelconque ordre de naissance mais du talent et du mérite combinés. 

Ozai n'était pas prêt le moins du monde à lâcher le pouvoir qu'il avait tant peiné à saisir. Il voulait qu'Azula en soit l'héritière parfaite... et avait un peu trop bien réussi dans cette entreprise.   
Elle lui était entièrement loyale et ne tenterait pas de le renverser... pour l'instant en tout cas. Mais Ozai savait comment il l'avait éduquée, et reconnaissait en elle beaucoup de lui-même autrefois : ça ne serait qu'une question de temps et de frustration. De même qu'il avait agi envers son père et son frère aîné, elle en ferait sûrement autant à son tour un de ces jours. 

Heureusement pour la Nation du Feu et le reste du monde, ses prédictions mentirent et cette triste histoire de famille ne se répéta pas. 

Zuko éleva sa fille et la prépara du mieux qu'il put à faire face au fardeau écrasant de prendre la tête d'une nation dont chaque autre peuple se méfiait encore. Il travailla toute sa vie avec l'Avatar à redresser l'équilibre du monde pour les générations à venir, mais rien ne pouvait réparer les torts causés aux générations passées, qui vécurent, souffrirent et moururent pendant tout un siècle de guerre. 

Il la prévint que les héritiers désignés n'en venaient pas toujours à régner : personne ne pouvait prévenir tous les accidents susceptibles de se produire avant une accession au trône. Il souhaitait pourtant qu'elle le fasse, et le rende fier. Néanmoins, si elle préférait ne pas prendre une telle responsabilité, si elle ne voulait pas suivre ses traces, ils trouveraient un remplacement.   
Mais elle le ferait ! Elle n'allait pas se défiler devant les difficultés. Elle y était préparée, et sans doute la candidate la mieux placée, la plus adéquate pour le faire. Suivre cette voie lui semblait naturel.   
Équilibre entre la confiance en soi de sa mère et la prudence concernant tout le reste de son père, elle était aussi bien équipée pour faire face que possible. 

Zuko n'avait jamais voulu régner, seulement rendre son père fier de lui ; cependant, si ne pas prendre cette couronne signifiait la laisser à des fous dangereux, il accepta ce devoir. Des années durant il fit de son mieux et ne se sentit jamais entièrement à la hauteur de la tâche. Il apprit en route, tenta ce qu'il put, et accomplit de grandes choses.   
Izumi fera mieux encore. Il le sait. Et il espère qu'elle sait combien il est dores et déjà fier d'elle.


End file.
